Forgiveness
by InvaderUgli
Summary: Does he really deserve it?
1. Prologue

_**A.N.: Yes, hello. This is probably going to be two chapters long. Three, at the maximum. It's based on Lemonnation. If you're wondering what that is, it's a small fandom AntiGravityFox (On DA) and I started. It was started a few months before 'Too Old' aired. I wanted to upload this before the new Lemonhope episodes air, too. You see, after a suggestion I mentioned after TO aired, we decided to make Lemonhope evil. He may or may not be in the canon. We'll see soon. That's that. So, before everything changes, I wanted to do one last piece based on its current status.**_

_**If you have any questions about Lemonnation, please ask AntiGravityFox, AskEarlLemongrab, InvaderUgli, or sidkiniplz on DeviantART.**_

_**I really suggest checking out AntiGravityFox. I can safely say she's the official Lady Lemongrab. She knows him far too well. It's really amazing.**_

_**Sorry if the entire story isn't long enough. It won't be very long at all, sadly.**_

_**Stuff (Title, Rating, ect) is subject to change. Still a WIP. Only chapter one is completed. I'm still proof-reading.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The sun was low in the sky. Straight ahead, it heated the side of the castle greatly. It reflected off of the many windows, and lit up the rooms from the outside. It was a comforting warmth. As the sun continued to set, the King stared over his land, lost in thought.

He stood upon the balcony he had so many years ago. The cracks and chips were still present, almost worse than before. It was nearly ready to just completely crumble out from underneath him. He was sure of it. He frowned deeply, flicking a chip away.

His children were below him, in his sight, which was slightly obstructed by the intense glow of the sun. They continued going around, minding their own business. He watched uninterestedly, thinking over what had taken place recently.

In all honesty, he had to admit that running was the best thing he had ever chosen to do. He learned, grew and changed so much in just a short period of time. And now, he would do anything to take back what he had done before. His mental and physical scars were proof of that.

It had only been a week since Lemongrab had defeated Lemonhope.

After nearly three years of being exiled from his own Earldom, now Kingdom, he finally had it back.

The land, and inhabitants, were slowly returning to their original state.

He, thankfully, was not.

He leaned against the cracking wall, looking down at the other little Lemon creatures. He wasn't sure what his children were doing, but he was too lost in thought to care. He tried forcing all of the thoughts away, but they just continued to come back, worse than before.

Guilt gnawed at his insides. He was questioning his role as a leader. Did he really deserve this? After what he had done?

"Am I really worthy o-of being a King?" He muttered quietly. The longer he stared at the little ones, the worse he felt. All he could remember was the shock collars, the abuse…he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He didn't blame them for being incredibly skittish around him. He didn't expect them to forgive him at all. Nor did he blame them for beginning to favor Lemonsoft.

Feeling even worse after one had looked up at him, he turned tail to the glowing sunset, and re-entered the castle.

* * *

**_Adventure Time, Lemongrab © Pendleton Ward_**

**_Lemonnation _****_© AntiGravityFox, Me_**

**_Idea (C) Me_**

_**sorry if hes OOC, cassie**_

_**i tried**_


	2. Lemonsoft

**A.N.: Changed the summary. Enjoy.**

**Reviews DO get my things posted faster. Gives me motivation. **

**By the way, we're the original people to have the Lemongrabs growl, purr, and hiss. We were the first. **

**People are actually copying us, now! Who'da thunk we're that good?**

* * *

Lemonsoft entered the huge dining hall. He glanced to the far end of the table, to see Lemongrab still sitting there, unmoving. He stared blankly at his food, seeming to hardly even breathe. The rest of the room was completely void of any other living creature. Most of the lights were already off, a sign of many of their children getting ready to sleep.

Slowly and carefully, he approached the alpha, cocking his head to the side. The King remained still, gripping his fork.

"B-brother, are you alright?" Lemonsoft questioned, watching Lemongrab slowly pick at his food. Dinner was long over, and his meal had long gotten cold.

"IIIIII a-am fine." The King said to the younger, voice strained and stressed. He rolled some of his food around with his fork, eyes slightly dilated.

"You are not fine," Lemonsoft said, worry lacing his currently quiet voice. He eyed him carefully, taking note of his posture. Seeing no signs of agitation or aggression yet, he snorted to himself and scooted closer. "What's wrong?"

He watched Lemongrab shift uncomfortably, hardly even looking at his sibling. Eyes still half glued to his plate, his voice got a bit louder. "I will be fine."

Unconvinced, he sat right next to him.

Lemongrab let out a quiet huff, putting his fork down. He looked straight at the blue-eyed copy of himself, glowering. "What?"

"You're my brother. I worry." Lemonsoft stated, looking at him just sternly. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help." He nuzzled his brother, purring for him. Lemongrab let out his own small purr.

Lemongrab paused. He wrung his hands, looking away. Some lit candles burnt out as he did so. He sighed quietly. "I-I am still…uneasy about before. What I did before w-was-"

"-Understandable." Lemonsoft cut in, finishing his sentence before he could do it himself. "You already know you've been forgiven."

"F-FORGIVEN OR NOT, I STILL HAVE NOT FULLY FORGIVEN MYSELF." Lemongrab said, voice rising with every word. He stood up abruptly, causing the large chair to topple over. "I'VE BEEN REMINDED OF MANY THINGS THIS PAST WEEK. THINGS I WISH I HADN'T DONE." His rich brown eyes aflame with mixed emotions, he continued.

With a swift movement, he turned, growling. "DOES THAT R-REMIND YYYOU OF SOMETHING?!" He screeched, pointing at the empty stage directly in front of the buffet table.

Lemonsoft flinched away, backing up. His eyes widened and dilated when his brother spun to face him. He backed up quickly, panicking. Out of reflex, he reached up to shield his already scarred face.

The air was still before Lemongrab let out a sigh. His shoulders slumped. He turned away from the skinnier Lemon, lifting his own chair back up with ease. "I-I am sorry, brother." Quickly walking towards one of the doors, he stared at his feet. "I will leave now."

The door opened and shut with a loud creak, evidence of how old the castle was. Lemonsoft relaxed from the adrenaline rush, staring forlornly at the door.

Grabbing Lemongrab's untouched food to toss it away, he took one last glance at the stage. Memories of his own flooded back. He quickly shook them off, leaving to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, brother..."

* * *

_**Adventure Time, LG/LG2 © Pendleton Ward**_

_**Lemonnation **__**© AntiGravityFox, Me**_

_****__**Idea **__**© Me**_

_****__****__**Sorry for short chapters.**_


	3. Sidney

**_A.N.: This chapter was made with a certain someone in mind who told me Lemonsids was their OTP_****_._**

* * *

He slid into bed.

His eyes flashed brightly in the dark. He surveyed the room, as if something could pop out of the corners at any second. Snorting at nothing, he lowered his head to the pillows.

The guilt was even worse than it was earlier. The memory of his brother's terrified face continued to stay fresh in his mind. He growled silently.

Tilting his head slightly, he stared up at the ceiling from the large bed. The room was dark. Night was completely engulfing the castle, and Kingdom. The only visible light sources were the stars, and his near-glowing eyes.

With a quiet, heaving sigh, he buried his face in the blankets. Despite the annoying quivers and growls that emitted from his empty stomach, he would try to sleep. There would be breakfast waiting for him in the morning, anyways.

Minutes passed. He laid there, completely still, trying to sleep. Any moment he'd slip into a comfortable state of mind, the guilt would return. His mind reeled.

_'How could they forgive me so easily?'_

A shuffle of movement caught his attention. Swiveling his head 180 degrees to look at the source of the noise, he was met with two, saucer-like eyes. He smiled slightly, rolling over to face the other creature in his bed.

"G-Good mornight, Sidney." He spoke quietly, pulling her closer.

She purred tiredly, snuggling into his broad chest. "Goodmornight…" She yawned lazily, stretching out.

He purred himself, preening her. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't…" She assured him, half-lying. Twitching her wings, she sat up a bit, floofing her hair. She licked his face clean, smiling at him. "I didn't see much of you this afternoon."

Lemongrab froze. He looked away, his eyes dilating and contracting a bit. He sat up himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Just…lost in thought." He sighed, looking out of the window. "S-Sidney?" He questioned, his bright eyes reflecting in the darkness.

She rested her head on her knees, watching him intently. "Yes?" She responded, watching him squirm around awkwardly.

"What if…the children won't forgive me?"

"They will."

"W-why did _you_ and _brother_ forgive me?"

The Pixie was taken aback. She stared at him in confusion, frowning worriedly. She was silent for a while, trying to think of the right response. "Why wouldn't we?"

Lemongrab growled to himself, looking at her. "B-because I wa-…am…a monster."

"WHAT?" She barked a little too loudly for that time of night, poofing her hair out a bit. He squinted his eyes in mild distaste at how loud she was, after it being so quiet for so long.

"How many times do we have to go over this?!" She said in worry, putting a hand on his facecheek. "You aren't a monster."

He sighed once again, nuzzling into her hand. "I just…feel like one, sometimes."

"You aren't." She declared, patting his face firmly. "I've said the same things a million times. You knew of no other way to act. You had nobody teach you how to."

The King made unsure noises, wringing his hands.

"What you did was wrong, but you know we all make mistakes." She proceeded to gently push him against the bed, tucking him in with the blankets. "You and I both know you've grown past a lot. Your brother knows, Shiloh knows, Taffy knows…"

He relaxed a bit at the mention of Taffy. He purred quietly, nuzzling Sidney as she curled into him. "And your children will know, soon. They'll forgive you in time."

Nodding silently, he curled around her. She curled into him, purring.  
"Good mornight, my King." She muttered, licking his neck. She dozed off in no time, making Lemongrab further think about how weird Pixies were.

"Good mornight, m-my Queen."

Doubt continued to riddle his mind, making sleep difficult.

* * *

_**Adventure Time, LG © Pendleton Ward**_

_**FOP © BH**_

_**Lemonnation © AntiGravityFox, Me**_

_**Sid © me**_

_**I'm not placing this under crossovers. There aren't enough split elements, in my mind. There aren't even any CANON elements from the other show. Heck, you guys wouldn't even know it could be a possible crossover if I didn't mention it just now. So, no. I'm not putting it under crossovers. It seems like a waste of space.**_

_**Only proof-read this once, sorry. I'm too exhausted. I'll fix it up tomorrow if there's anything wrong with it.**_

_**sorry if he seems ooc again i was trying to make my mind make him respond the way he would in the rp**_


End file.
